The purpose of this project is to investigate the role of the central nervous system in behavior. In some experiments monkeys (Macaca mulatta) are used to examine the extent to which the cardiovascular system can be modified by instrumental conditioning. In other experiments we examined age-related thermoregulatory changes in mice.